Why do you get all the love in the world?
by P and B Singer
Summary: - Eu não posso, Pansy." ele não a encarava. Pansy soltou suas mão com cólera "- Legal!", ela gritou irritada para ele "- Se você não pode fazer isso por mim eu vou arrumar quem faça!"
1. Primavera é mês de violeta

**Título: **Why do you get all the love in the world and I don't?

**Autoras:** Mel & Laura

**Gênero**: Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** NC17

**Foco:** Snape/Pansy/Sirius **(Não prometemos nada!)**

* * *

Era sexta-feira de uma primavera, as flores estavam abertas, o sol estava forte como de costume ao meio-dia, a maioria dos alunos e professores se encontrava no salão principal para a refeição, mas não Snape, não, ele estava sentado em uma das aberturas na parede no primeiro andar observando o jardim e o lago como um adolescente apaixonado, que por mais que ele tentasse negar, ele estava sim, completamente apaixonado. Pior, ela não tinha nem metade da idade dele.

"- Pensei que homens como você devessem estar em algum banheiro das masmorras, _se masturbando_."

"- Você não é muito criança para ficar fazendo anedotas, Pansy?" ele verificou os cantos da sala do primeiro andar, constatando se alguém estava prestando atenção nos dois. "- Você sabe que não deve falar comigo assim... aqui. Na frente de um monte de pirralhos."

A morena balançou os cabelos sorrindo. "– Sabe que você ficar muito gostoso quando sussurra em meu ouvido dessa maneira tão agressivamente sensual?" ele revirou os olhos frustrados tentando disfarças a situação constrangedora. Antes que a garota chegasse Severus Snape estava em devaneios profundos, onde a Syltherin tinha um papel muito importante. Era perturbador, pois ele se sentia profundamente afetado até pelos mais singelos atos da morena.

"- Acorda professor." ela sussurrou não encostando por milímetros a ponta da sua língua em seu ouvido esquerdo. A simples menção ou pensamento daquele ato arrepiou-o por inteiro.

Pansy tinha os cabelos do mesmo tom do professor, só que um pouco mais curto e chanel. Talvez tenha sido sem querer, mas o nariz do professor se enroscou no pescoço de Pansy provocando cócegas nela, a entusiasmando mais do que o necessário. Ela o abraçou tentando beijá-lo, mas ele a repudiou, empurrando-a para longe, temendo os olhares acusativos das pessoas. Ele afastou-se da aluna com raiva de si mesmo, se sentindo enojado por seus próprios atos. Ao olhar para a garota que mostrava uma expressão magoada ele sussurra: "- Não aqui."

Ela sente um bolo de raiva subir até a sua garganta, uma vontade louca de gritar com ele se apoderou dela. Como ele podia ser tão frio? Não era ele que dizia que a amava? Talvez ele não estivesse tão certo disso. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado esperando um pedido de desculpas que nunca veio, e cansada de esperar alguma ação dele ela se levantou exasperadamente e se dirigiu ao Salão Principal mesmo que soubesse que não comeria nada, ela não precisava comer nada. Ela precisava era de um homem.

Alguns segundos depois, no meio do corredor, ela sentiu se puxada por uma mão fria e forte; não deu tempo nem de gritar, ela já havia sido arrastada e empurrada uma alguma sala desconhecida.

"- Esta me machucando.", ela disse enquanto ele a direcionava para o canto.

"- Como se você não gostasse disso, senhorita Parkinson." Snape falou tão baixo que Pansy quase não conseguiu ouvir.

A sala estava escura e quase não se via nada, uma janela semi fechada por uma cortina grande empoeirada era a única forma de iluminação e era bem precária, Pansy pareceu ficar com raiva do que Snape a havia lhe dito, não que não fosse verdade, mas ela não queria ouvir aquilo em voz alta, fazia-a se sentir uma pervertida. E essa raiva a deixava com mais vontade de tê-lo.

A porta foi fechada atrás de Snape e Pansy se virou para beijá-lo, mas mais uma vez foi impedida, a raiva estava se acumulando e se tornando cada vez maior.

"Isso é errado" a voz dele continuava como um sussurro gelado, como um vento de inverno, mas era primavera, mês das violetas, mês de Pansy, ele não ganharia, ela o teria e ele não a abandonaria, ela não perderia tão fácil "- Você é uma aluna, eu sou seu professor e --"

"-Você não se importou com isso na primeira vez em que ficamos juntos", ela o interrompeu.

O homem não soube o que dizer e a garota apenas aproveitou o constrangimento dele, então ela se virou ficando de costas para ele observando o feixe de luz que vinha da janela. Quando se virou para ele um sorriso de escárnio estava estampado em sua face. " - Eu comprei uma _lingerie_ nova.", ela disse, provocando-o; abrindo um dos botões de sua blusa branca " - Gostaria de saber sua opinião sobre ela."

Snape segurou as mãos da menina impedindo que ela abrisse mais um dos botões e antes que ele não conseguisse mais se controlar "- Eu não posso, Pansy." ele não a encarava. Pansy soltou suas mão com cólera "- Legal!", ela gritou irritada para ele "- Se você não pode fazer isso por mim eu vou arrumar quem faça!" e empurrando-o para que ele saísse de seu caminho e saiu da sala escura deixando Snape petrificado, sozinho, na sala.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N.A.**: okay, se você leu essa fic até aqui nós queremos uma review, nem que seja um ponto ou coisa do tipo, é claro que a sua opnião seria melhor que um ponto, mas um ponto de exclamação ou um de interrogação também dizem muitas coisas... Eu e a Mel decidimos fazer essa fic a pouco tempo atrás e como só nos encontramos poucas vezes por dia isso talvez demore, mas não muito, palavra de escoteira!


	2. Natal é época de alegria

Aquela manhã de dezembro era Natal, para muitos alunos de Hogwarts era o momento ideal para se visitar os parentes e pessoas amadas, mas outras pessoas preferiam ficar com seus amigos e passear, se divertindo, sem pressões de provas ou aulas, como era o caso do Trio-Maravilha que naquela instante ria de alguma piada contada pelo companheiro ruivo. Outras pessoas, talvez por serem mais fechadas, preferiram sentar-se em algum canto do Salão Principal longe de olhares ou acusações, como era o caso de Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy fingia não se importar, mas se sentia solitária, ali no canto, jogando um estúpido jogo de Xadrez Bruxo. Seu pai havia viajado para algum lugar do pacifico, preso à sua nova esposa em alguma ilha paradisíaca. Pansy tentou evitar fazer uma careta ao lembrar-se dela. Insuportável, desprezível e manipuladora.

Ela mexeu uma sua torre preta para a b-6 e quase levou um Xeque-Mate de um oponente inexistente, por ficar muito longe do seu rei, deixando-o sem uma de suas principais defesas. Ela sorriu sabendo exatamente o que fazer. "Xeque." Gambito, a tática preferida de Pansy, sacrificar uma peça para conseguir algo mais importante como tempo ou um xeque-mate.

"Olá." Uma voz grossa e aveludada chega aos seus ouvidos. É claro que ela o reconhecera – Severus Snape. "Vai continuar a me ignorar, _Pansy_?"

"Depende, vai me dar o que eu quero, _Severus_?" a boca de Pansy continuou aberta enquanto ela virava o rosto tentando ser o mais provocativa possível.

"Você sabe que não."

"Então vou continua, sim a te ignorar, professor" a morena voltou toda a sua atenção para o jogo que tinha acabado de terminar onde ela havia saído vencedora, ela sempre vencia não tinha nem mais graça jogar. Snape sabia a quão boa jogadora ela era então resolveu se sentar para jogar também, já que fazia tempo que não tinha uma boa partida e ela podia lhe proporcionar isso.

Ela não pode deixar de fuzilá-lo quando ele se sentou ao lado dela e isso só o fez sorrir interiormente, satisfeito pelo resultado desejado. "Vamos ficar assim para sempre?" ele lançou um feitiço sobre o tabuleiro para que as peças se recompusessem. Ela levanta uma sobrancelha e ele corresponde da mesma altura, fazendo-o sorrir. Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa?

"As peças negras são minhas" Pansy disse enfeitiçando tabuleiro para que as escuras ficassem na sua frente, assim como Snape essas eram as favoritas dela "se ganhar eu lhe desculpo e paro de te ignorar, se perder você faz o que eu quero, de qualquer modo você vai acabar ganhando então não tem porque não participar.", ela nunca perdia e ele tinha noção disso, mas mesmo assim aceitou jogar, como ela havia dito, ele sairia ganhando de qualquer forma, eram os jogos dela e ele já estava neles a muito tempo, pois ela só jogava se tinha plena noção de que poderia ganhar e ela sabia como fazer os outros entrarem em seus joguinhos.

O jogo havia começado e Pansy estava se concentrando ferozmente para não perder, não que ela achasse que isso poderia acontecer ou se importasse, mas de qualquer maneira era bom manter a atenção, mas isso não foi possível, pois alguns minutos após o inicio da partida as portas do salão principal se abriram com um estrondo e por elas entrou um homem vestido com roupa ridícula de papai Noel, só que mais magro e mais, se me permitem comentar, sexy. Ele brilhava em todas as cores, da cabeça aos pés – parecia uma árvore de natal.

"**É NATAL, É NATAL, TUDO TEM MAIS LUZ, BRILHA, BRILHA A ESTRELA E OUTRAS COISAS QUE EU ESQUECI!...**" ele estava montado em uma Firebolt,e quando passou por cima da mesa da grifinoria, para ser mais exata em cima do trio-maravilha, ele deixou cair alguns presentes que havia tirado de um saco vermelho.

Depois de sua performance, quando desceu o Trio correu para abraçá-lo, Snape lhe direcionou um molhar frio e enojado, por enquanto ___Minerva McGonagall_ lhe mandava um olhar reprovador e de aviso prévio. Black nem mesmo se importava, na verdade ele estava amando toda a atenção que recebia. Pansy fazia parte dos que o olhavam com curiosidade, como se ele fosse um animal de circo bastante interessante, o que não agradou ao professor.

"Sirius Black, um babaca exibicionista" Snape disse com a voz mais fria que Pansy já havia ouvido, ela nem precisou perguntar quem era, Severus havia notado a curiosidade da menina sobre o homem e na esperança que essa curiosidade se dissipasse ele respondeu a pergunta que ela fazia internamente "agora que lhe foi apresentado o mais completo traidor da face da terra, podemos voltar para o jogo?".

Ela não conseguia mais prestava a mínima atenção no jogo. Quer dizer, não era como se um cara gostoso como aquele entrasse em Hogwarts todo dia. E que cara. A sua pele era branca, talvez tão branca quanto à dela, os olhos eram de um cinza profundo, um prata diferente do de Malfoy, eram derretidos em mercúrio, sua postura era ereta, seus cabelos negros iam até seu ombro, dando-lhe vontade de mordê-lo, pois eram largos e seu corpo era musculoso da medida certa. Ela só não gostou mesmo foi da enorme atenção que ele estava dando aos pivetes da Grifinória, o Trio-de-Ouro.

O tal Sirius havia se sentando a mesa da grifinória da qual devido aos poucos alunos presentes ela podia observar, os amigos de Harry Potter pareciam felizes, estavam abrindo os presentes dados por ele, o ruivo ficou com o rosto super vermelho quando abriu o seu, pelo que Pansy pode notar era algo realmente grande e caro, coisas que um Weasley não poderiam ganhar. Ela o encara, vendo-o se exibindo como uma criança, rindo com os grifinórios. Por um breve instante ele virou-se para a mesa da Sonserina e seus olhares se cruzarem.

O tempo parecia parar; aquilo não se parecia com mais nada que ela já havia experimentado, era novo, quente e assustador. Ela não gostava de não entender algo que ela sentisse, então ela o fitou como se o desafiasse a continuar encarando-a, ele não se fez por rogado e encaro-a fazendo seus olhos brilharem perigosamente como se o fogo do desafio a muito adormecido dentro dele fosse de repente reaceso, como se o desafio a prosseguir com aquilo o incentivasse mais e mais, como se despisse sua mente e seu corpo.

"XEQUE-MATE!" Snape bateu na mesa assustando-a e desconcentrando-a. Ela ouviu uma risada solta vindo da mesa do local que ela estava a observar entretida. Ela serrou os dentes controlando a raiva. Severus Snape observava-a atentamente, com se soubesse o que se passava em sua mente, pois logo se virou para o outro homem parecendo que iria pular em sua garganta a qualquer momento. Ela pôs sua mão esquerda na coxa dele, subindo até um local extremamente proibido. Snape praguejou baixinho para que estavam em lugar publico e ela parasse e ela virou seu rosto para ele e falou como em um sussurro "Você ganhou o jogo, professor, estou apenas fazendo o que o senhor deseja e não estou lhe ignorando". Ela se distraiu provocando o seu professor enquanto na mesa oposta a sua o grupo discutia sem perceber nada que se passava ao seu redor.

Mas Sirius os observava atentamente o suficiente para notar. Ele não pode deixar de perceber como os dois se provocavam e como eles pareciam com um... _casal_.

"Harry." Sirius chamou sua atenção. "É minha impressão ou temos uma santa aqui?" Harry o olhou sem entender. Sirius percebeu a mão da morena sobre a perna do Sonserino. _Ow!_ "Quem é aquela _garota_ com o ranhoso? Pensei que ele não desse atenção para nenhum aluno, mesmo os da sua própria casa..." Sirius o viu conjurar uma Cerveja Amanteigada para a aluna. "...e pelo visto ele da muita atenção a ela."

O trio se virou para Snape sem perceber o ocorrido e riem como se achassem que aquilo era uma piada. Hermione franziu a testa antes de responder. "Pansy Parkinson. Uma vaca. Faz o que for preciso para conseguir mais alguns pontinhos para sua casa, não me impressionaria se ela estivesse dando para algum professor."

Ele não teve tempo de pensar ou responder nada, porque a morena havia se levantado, ele pode vê-la segurando a mão de Snape e a soltando enquanto ela andava até a porta do salão principal virando de tempo em tempo para ver se Snape a estava seguindo, seu cabelo Chanel curto se balançava na frente do rosto e ela sorria toda vez que olhava para trás e Sirius pode perceber que às vezes ao invés de olhar para Snape ela olhava para ele e isso o excitava mais do que deveria, ela o provocava com aqueles olhares. O grifinório se virou para seu afilhado "Harry, onde exatamente está sua capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto?"

O adolescente fez uma cara questionadora e respondeu "No meu quarto, por que?" "Eu preciso que pegue-o" ele apenas respondeu sem dar mais explicações e se levantou esperando que o menino fizesse o mesmo e ele fez, Hermione tentou pedir para ir junto, mas apenas foi ignorada pelos morenos que já iam em direção a sala comunal da grifinoria.

"Dumbledore não se encontra, certo?" Pansy perguntou parando de andar e se virando para Snape.

"Certo" Snape respondeu, sabia que não precisava perguntar o por que, que Pansy o responderia de qualquer modo.

"Que bom, isso significa que o escritório dele está vazio." ela lhe lançou um sorriso maroto que o fez arrepiar e lhe estendeu a mão a qual ele aceitou, ela estava gelada e esse gelo ela controlado pelo calor da mão dele. "Qual será o doce da vez?"

Snape não respondeu, ele sabia muito bem qual era e sabia que ela sabia que ele sabia e que só fazia essas perguntas para provocá-lo.

Quando chegaram à estatua na frente da sala do diretor Snape deu a senha correta para a estatua e essa se abriu, ambos subiram até a sala do diretor, ela estava escura, apenas iluminada pela luz da lua.

"Não estamos mais em publico" Pansy disse se aproximando cada vez mais de Snape, os quadros começavam a acordar e fazer escândalo, a menina pousou sua mão sobre o pescoço do homem e o puxou para mais perto, seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros de se tocarem, Pansy adorava esse momento, o desespero mutuo para se terem sendo apenas impedidos pela arrogância dos dois que queriam ver quem tinha mais auto-controle, Pansy adorava provocá-lo, pois sabia que ele sempre perdia, que ele não conseguia se controlar perto dela a não ser quando ela queria que ele não se controlasse, a língua da menina tocou na ponta do lábio do professor fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares gerando cócegas nos lábios dele até que ele não conseguiu se controlar mais e a beijou, a língua dele invadindo os lábios dela com desespero, fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez que haviam ficado juntos e agora era como se sua língua quisesse relembrar de cada espaço de sua boca, às vezes Pansy se soltava dele apenas para poder morde-lhe o inferior do lábio ou chupar o pescoço dele, eram coisas típicas que ela simplesmente amava fazer para provocá-lo.

Pansy se soltou, não para mordê-lo ou chupá-lo, mas para puxá-lo para mais perto da mesa de Dumbledore onde o professor foi empurrado na direção da cadeira do diretor onde caiu sentado.

"Você pode ter ganhado o jogo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vou ter o que eu quero, Severus"

Pansy se sentou na mesa de frente para Snape, suas pernas abertas uma de cada lado do quadril do professor. "Agora, vamos ver o quão controlado você é. Não quero que você se mecha a não se que seja para _me_ tocar" ela adorava isso, Snape podia mandar o quanto quisesse nas suas aulas, mas a dois era Pansy quem ditava as regras. Ela se apoiava em sua mão esquerda enquanto a direita foi passava pela própria coxa, subindo de pouco em pouco, provocando o homem a sua frente, quando a mão finalmente chegou onde Pansy desejava, ela levantou um pouco a saia para que Snape visse tudo, a menina estava sem calcinha, como era de costume dela desde seu quarto ano, sua mão estava bem colocada e aos poucos ela começou a afundar dois dedos dentro de si mesma enquanto ele observava, ela tinha sua cabeça virada para cima, seus olhos fechados com força e mordia seu lábio inferior, seus dedos faziam movimentos cada vez mais fortes contra seu próprio corpo e ela gemia cada vez mais alto, Pansy sabia que a essa hora Snape já estaria excitado o suficiente, mas mesmo assim continuou, estava se divertindo, se penetrando com um certo desespero para chegar cada vez mais fundo que se ela pudesse ver provavelmente teria se envergonhado, a tão controlada Pansy Parkinson se desesperando tanto para se alto proporcionar prazer enquanto tinha um homem na sua frente que a essa hora faria tudo o que ela queria.

_Bom plano, Pansy, por que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Agora você o tem em suas mãos e ele lhe dará tudo o que você quer!_

Toda vez que Snape fazia menção a se tocar Pansy gemia mais alto para reprová-lo da ação e provocá-lo mais e mais, ela continuava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça elevada e então Snape finalmente não conseguiu se aguentar e levantou da cadeira se posicionando na frente da menina, abriu sua calça enquanto ela continuava com seus movimentos, ele segurou com força os braços dela fazendo a parar com aquilo, lambeu os dedos que antes estavam dentro dela e a beijou fazendo com que sentisse seu próprio gosto, quando finalmente terminou ela olhou para ele, tinha fogo nos olhos negros dele como ela nunca tinha visto e ela soube que ele faria o que ela queria, envolveu suas pernas nos quadris dele o puxando para mais próximo, as mãos dele estavam nos quadris de Pansy a apertando com força o suficiente para deixar a pele branca da menina vermelha e futuramente roxa, quando ele ia finalmente dar-lhe o que ela queria um estrondo foi ouvido na porta da sala do diretor e por ela entrou Sirius Black aparecendo aos poucos enquanto removia a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, com um mapa nas mãos, seus olhos cinza-mercurio estavam borbulhando de raiva pela cena presenciada, por mais que ele tentasse esconder aquela misteriosa menina não o saia da cabeça e ele a queria para si e vê-la com o ranhoso o tirava do sério, a raiva subiu a cabeça e com um movimento rápido sacou sua varinha apontando para os dois.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo com ela?"

* * *

**N.A.:** Okay, aqui é a Laura. Oi o/

Gente eu fiquei tão feliz quando vi que tinha reviews, não fezem ideia!

Eu gostaria de explicar uma coisa para vocês que eu acho que pode confundir um pouco: a Pansy é virgem, okay? Por isso esse desespero tão grande dela... O Snape sabe disso e por isso que ele não dá o que ela quer, ele não quer tirar uma das raras formas de pureza e inocência que ainda sobraram naquela menina... Espero que isso esclareça algumas coisa...

Eu e a Mel não sabemos ao certo de quanto em quanto tempo nós vamos atualizar, estavamos pensando em uma fic semanal, mas eu tava com pressa e acabei postando isso antes. Se demorarmos mais de uma semana para atualizar é porque a gente raramente se encontra online e isso torna tudo muito dificil...

Bom, de qualquer jeito, espero que estejam gostando e continuem mandando reviews, queremos muito saber a opnião de vocês!


	3. Sala de Aula: Local de Devaneios

Pansy desceu da mesa onde estava sentada e se postou na frente de Snape impedindo que Black pudesse ver a ereção do professor de poções.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Black?" Snape o interrogou sem se preocupar com a pergunta anterior do outro, enquanto falava se abaixava para levantar sua calça. Sirius sorri maliciosamente com sua varinha apontada para o Sonserinos, enquanto tenta empurrar Pansy para longe de Snape, mas a garota parecia como uma pedra no chão. Ele olhou-a como se a visse pela primeira vez.

"Está começando a aproveitar a vida, Snivellus?" Ele comentou casualmente, se direcionando a ela. Ela não conseguia parar de olhar para a língua de Sirius que estalava a cada palavra venenosa que ele dizia. "Cansou de brincar com seu kit de Química e com suas bonequinhas infláveis?" Sirius olhava para Snape com tamanho ódio que Pansy nunca tinha visto em outra pessoa antes, era como se eles pudessem se matar a qualquer momento.

"Já chega, Black. Não vou deixar que me desrespeite na frente de um de meus alunos." Sirius o olhou debochadamente.

"Ah, é assim que você trata os seus alunos? Ou essa é especial?" Sirius voltou-se para Pansy, alisando os cabelos negros e brilhantes da Sonserina e ela bateu na mão dele quando ele fez isso, mas desejou não ter feito quando o viu rir achando graça da agressividade dela "Oh, já entendi, só o seu professorzinho pode te tocar, certo? Esqueça ela, Snivellus, ela só está interessada nos pontos que você pode dar e nada mais que isso. Não é como se você tivesse algo à oferecer."

O sangue de Snape ferveu, fazendo-o agarrar sua varinha, os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos com a força com que ele segurava o objeto, Severus sem pensar duas vezes tirou Pansy do caminho com um empurrão que acabou sendo mais forte do que ele desejava, pois a garota acabou caindo no chão e apontou a varinha na direção do coração do Black.

"Senhores, calem a boca e parem de brigar AGORA, eu já estou de saco cheio das briguinhas de vocês dois" Pansy falava enquanto tentava se levantar, mas ela foi completamente ignorada pelos dois.

"Tenho certeza de que como eu trato ou deixo de tratar meus alunos não é da sua conta, senhor Black..."

"Oh, não? Mas creio que seja da conta de Dumbledore, aposto como ele adoraria saber o que você estava fazendo com a senhorita Pakinson aqui..." A varinha de Sirius ia do coração para a cabeça de Snape sem parar, ele não conseguia se decidir onde azarar.

"Black, Severus..."

"Eu não fiz nada aqui que você já não tenha feito com aquele lobisomem desprezível do Lupin ou o com o Potter quem sabe..."

"Não fale assim dos meus amigos ESTU..."

"BLACK!"

"SECTUM..."

"SNAPE!"

"... PEFAÇA."

"... SEMPRA."

Pansy foi mais rápido que os dois e com sua própria varinha criou uma barreira refletora entre os dois o que faz com que cada feitiço volte em direção ao feiticeiro que o mandou e os dois caem no chão um desacordado e o outro sangrando.

Pansy corre em direção a Snape e sussurra uma contra maldição que fecha todos os cortes abertos pela azaração e assim que termina de fazer ela vai embora sem nem olhar para os dois tamanha raiva de ambos.

* * *

"E no final estavam os dois caídos no chão, um sangrando e o outro inconsciente, é como dizem _o feitiço foi contra o feiticeiro_" Ela disse para Draco e Blaise no quarto dos meninos. Pansy costumava contar para os dois tudo o que acontecia entre ela e Snape, eles não a criticavam pelo que fazia e às vezes até a apoiavam além de serem ótimos ouvintes.

Os dois riam, achando graça de tudo o que ela contava sobre aquela fatídica noite de natal e amaldiçoavam-se por não terem visto o acontecido pessoalmente ao mesmo tempo que se continham com o que ela contava. E era obvio que Pansy aproveitava para exagerar um pouquinho.

"Fala sério! Sirius Black ficou duro ao ver vocês dois se agarrando?" Draco perguntou imaginando a cena. "Uau. Queria estar lá para ver." Ele sorriu maliciosamente fazendo gestos obscenos. Pansy gargalhou e Blaise apenas revirou os olhos.

"Você queria ter visto Sirius Black duro, Draco? É claro que ela está aumentando a história. Onde já se viu, Black ereto porque a viu se agarrando com um professor, Snape declarando seu amor para ela na frente do Black e depois protegendo-a como se fosse sua propriedade, Black dando em cima dela na maior cara de pau convidando-a para sair e para fazerem um a três na frente de Snape e depois um duelo de meio hora onde os dois quase se azararam até a morte sendo que a única coisa que os impediu de se matarem foi a nossa querida e santa Pansy Parkinson? Ela não está se achando demais, não?" Zabine zombou e Pansy jogou um travesseiro na cara dele.

"Cala a boca, _Zaza_." Ele fez uma careta com o apelido ridículo que ela lhe dera. Não se lembrava de dar essa liberdade a ela."Uma coisa você tem de admitir." Pansy começou fazendo a falar, mas parou para fazer suspense " eles são super gostosos" Blaise fez uma careta, mas não se surpreendeu.

"Desculpe-me não ser tão _gay_."

"Você não sabe o que está perdendo." Pansy sorriu de orelha a orelha para Blaise e ele fingiu vomitar com a idéia de virar bonequinha de alguém.

"Como se você soubesse, Pansy. Ele ainda não resolveu seu problema, resolveu?" Blaise perguntou interessado com um sorriso provocador nos lábios.

"Não é da sua conta, Zabine." E mais uma almofada voou em direção ao negro que a guardou embaixo de seu corpo deixando a menina sem ter mais o que jogar nele.

Blaise balançou a cabeça de forma negativa como se não conseguisse entender algo simples.

"Porque você sempre quer o que não pode ter e não olha para o que você pode ter." Ele apontou para si mesmo, num tom de zombaria, mas seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma anormal mostrando que cada palavra pronunciada por sua boca haviam sido as mais verdadeiras possíveis.

Pansy faz um som estranho como se estivesse engasgada antes de se levantar para batê-lo na cabeça. "Não fala besteira, Blaise, se não eu posso acabar achando que você quer realmente dizer isso e posso começar a me sentir interessada em você. Transar com o Snape está ficando cada vez mais difícil, e com o Black, agora, nos seguindo, fica mais difícil ainda."

Todos concordaram. Blaise se inclinou abraçando seus dois amigos.

"Blaise. _Isso é tão gay_." Draco e Pansy falaram ao mesmo tempo caindo em risadas em seguida. Pansy beijou os dois amigos na boca como sempre fazia, sentindo-se finalmente em casa. Aquela, sim, era a sua família.

"Crianças..."

* * *

Era sexta feira, o ultimo tempo era poções e Pansy estava sentada nas masmorras em frente ao seu caldeirão que continha um liquido incolor muito diferente da gosma verde dos outros alunos, essa aula era dada junto aos alunos da grifinoria e mais uma vez Hermione Granger conseguira transformar sua poção na mais perfeita das poções para se fazer esquecer, mas Snape havia passado pelo caldeirão dela como se nada houvesse lá e ele foi andando em direção ao final da sala onde Pansy se encontrava com seu rosto apoiado em uma das mãos enquanto misturava sua poção com a outra totalmente distraída.

"Senhorita Parkinson" Snape havia parado a sua frente fazendo-a sair de um de seus devaneios "O que você fez de errado, você pode me dizer?"

"Eu não faço idéia, Sev... Professor Snape" ela se corrigiu antes que alguém pudesse notar a intimidade que eles faziam questão de esconder dos outros.

"Bom, você certamente transformou uma poção que tira a memória em um veneno, é isso que acontece quando se esquece um ingrediente muito importante, você sabe me dizer qual foi?" Hermione Granger levantou a mão o mais alto que pode enquanto Pansy apenas abaixou os olhos, estava cansada demais para aquilo, não queria ter que se preocupar com poções idiotas, a vida dela já estava complicada demais sem fazer poções erradas "Muito bem, como você não saiba eu sugiro que treine hoje até mais tarde, pode usar essa sala se quiser. Classe dispensada"

Legal, isso era tudo o que faltava para ela, Pansy fechou seu livro com força e limpou seu caldeirão enquanto todos os alunos saiam, a maioria olhava para ela com espanto antes de sair.

"Sev, você vai me ajudar com isso, certo?" ela disse quando todos já tinham saído.

"Como espera aprender se eu passar a mão na sua cabeça?" Snape saiu da sala sem falar mais nada e Pansy teve certeza que isso tinha sido pelo que Sirius havia dito a ele sobre ela só se interessar em ganhar pontos. _Maldito Sirius Black._

* * *

Era horário de descanso dos Sonserinos e Pansy estava nas masmorras tentando fazer aquela maldita poção que continuava transparente, se ao menos Snape a dissesse o que estava errado. Já estava ali a quase uma hora e ele não chegava para ajudá-la._ Cadê meu herói no cavalo branco? Quando eu encontrá-lo juro que quebrarei a perna daquele desgraçado falso._ Tudo culpa do Black.

Ela ouviu um barulho perto da parede e levou um susto. Quase podia ouvir uma respiração fraca, a mesma que pareceu segui-la o dia inteiro. Será que haviam achado-a. Mas, porque não podia enxergar a pessoa?

Apesar de excitante era um pouco assustador você ter certeza que está sendo perseguida, mas não saber como ou por quem e era assim que ela havia se sentido o dia todo, por isso a distração, tentava imaginar quem a estava seguindo ou ao menos se aquilo era real ou não. Ela não conseguia vê-lo, mas tinha certeza que era um homem, apenas pelo perfume, mas tinha que confirmar se era _aquele_ homem.

"Pensando em mim?"

Pansy pulou e revirou o local com os olhos, mas não havia ninguém. "Você é graciosa Pansy." A voz se movia em círculos por ela. "Penso que você gosta do que vê" a voz riu. "quando vê."

Pansy olhava para todos os lados desafiadoramente, esperando algum tipo de investida. Sirius Black estava se deliciando com as reações assustadas da adolescente. Parecia um animal acuado, mas pronto para dar o bote para defender a sua vida. Ele girou mais um pouco e ela continuou parada sem se mover olhando de um lado para o outro seguindo a voz. "Pobre garotinha indefesa." Ele zombou dela fazendo-a ficar tonta com todo seu movimento.

"Saia daqui!" Ela gritou. "Eu não tenho medo de você" Ela sorriu tentando disfarçar sua raiva que se misturava com o medo de não saber quem a estava seguindo. "Você vai estar ferrado quando eu te pegar, eu vou te fazer sofrer tanto." Ela tentou pegar algo, mas acabou pegando o ar. "Pare de se esconder, seu covarde!".

Era tão divertido.

Ela sacou sua varinha tentando soltar uma azaração, porém ele foi mais rápido, fazendo-a sair voando, batendo com as costas contra a parede. Ela piscou os olhos zonza. Ele está lá, na frente dela, encarando-a com curiosidade, como se fosse um animal de Zoológico Bruxo.

Pansy se debatia contra a parede, mas se sentia presa como que por uma corda invisivivel e quanto mais se debatia mais forte a corda apertava. E Sirius Black tirou a capa que o cobria só para que ela pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Não deveria ficar sozinha, garota." Seus olhos estavam escuros como a noite e dava para ver neles o desejo que ele tentava esconder. Ela pareceu gostar do brilho que os olhos dele emanavam, pois tentou se aproximar o máximo possível do rosto de Sirius mesmo que as cordas a estivessem praticamente esmagando-a. Os olhos de Sirius faziam Pansy querer brincar com ele, provocá-lo até enlouquecê-lo, atiçá-lo até que ele gritasse seu nome.

"Talvez eu estivesse esperando por você." Ele olhou-a como se avaliasse-a como se quisesse certificar de que ela estava falando a verdade. Realmente, ele era uma pessoa muito interessante.

"Sim, você estava esperando por mim." Não, ela não estava, mas não custava deixá-lo acreditar no que ela queria. Não importava para Pansy no que os outros acreditavam sobre ela porque de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: ela era a única dona da verdade e nada que os outros pudessem dizer sobre ela poderia atingi-la.

Sirius passou as mãos pelas coxa da adolescente, subindo cada vez mais fazendo-a fechar seus olhos com força, sua mão quando estava chegando perto de onde ele queria. "Solte-me." Ele sorriu apertando as unhas no interior de sua coxa deixando marcas vermelhas pouco abaixo da mini-saia e fazendo-a soltar um gritinho assustado.

"Você não manda em mim, Pansy, talvez em Snape, mas não em mim." Ele continuou subindo até a região quente da garota que olhou-o assustada, especulando as chances de Snape ou alguém chegar.

"Alguém vai nos pegar." Ela grunhiu baixinho ao sentir que ele começara a tocá-la.

"Então conte até cem. É o tempo que eu preciso," Ele começou, sussurrando em seu ouvido. " Para fuder você, para fazê-la gritar por mais"

Ela sentiu cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo corresponder aos toques, sentindo-se meio febril, as cordas iam se afrouxando aos poucos e Pansy teve que se apoiar na parede para não cair. Ele mordeu seu pescoço, penetrando-a com dois dedos de uma vez, fazendo-a grunhir palavras desconexas. Um terceiro estava sendo adicionado e ela já estava começando a gemer, pois não conseguia se controlar quando ele a invadia e mordia sua nuca ao mesmo tempo, espremendo-a cada vez mais na parede, sentindo dor em todo seu corpo por causa das amarras, a cabeça latejava, mas o corpo parecendo se entusiasmar mais e mais, se esfregando no moreno.

Ele soltou-a e ela resmungou indignada tentando puxá-lo de volta. Ele encarou-a, olhos nos olhos, tentavam ao máximo não piscar, pois queriam se lembrar daquele momento para sempre. Ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto, a respiração se perdendo, sendo totalmente esquecida, sendo trocada pelos instintos. Ela queria beijá-lo, ela queria morde-lo e sugar sua pele, queria marca-lo como seu. _Venha, venha, venha._

Ele pareceu ler sua mente, puxando-a pela nuca e cintura mesclando corpo e pele, remexendo na temperatura dos seus corpos, aquecendo-os, fazendo-os sentir vontade de arrancar a roupa do outro, querendo lamber o gosto do suor que teimava em escorrer, sentir o gosto.

Finalmente as bocas se encontraram, se mexendo num ritmo louco e alucinado, quebrando qualquer pensamento, fazendo com que os lábios que agora se encontravam tortos de Pansy, se quebrassem, sangrando quando ele a mordeu, dando-lhes um sabor diferente, especial.

"SENHOR BLACK isso é uma estudante?" Os dois se soltaram assustados assim que ouviram a voz estridente de _Minerva McGonagall. Ela havia visto os dois, juntos, íntimos demais e ambos começaram a esperar pelo pior "_Oh, Senhorita Parkinson o que pensa que está fazendo?! Senhor Black você não devia estar aqui, muito menos com uma aluna. Você será expulso e proibido de retornar à Hogwarts até que eu tenha garantias que não atacará mais nenhuma de minhas alunas, e Senhorita Parkinson, Snape será devidamente notificado por esse absurdo e cinquenta pontos serão retirados de sua casa alem de receber uma detenção, você deveria ser expulsa de Hogwarts também por isso! O que tinham na cabeça usando uma sala de aula para tamanho absurdo!"

Isso significava problemas, Snape iria saber e pior do que qualquer detenção ou expulsão seria aguentar a ira de Snape sobre os dois. Pansy rapidamente pegou o frasco que estava perto de seu caldeirão e colocou nele um pouco da poção que havia acabado de fazer e foi correndo atrás de McGonagall que havia saído apressada para contar à Snape o que havia acontecido. "Com licença, Professora, eu preciso lhe explicar o que aconteceu, podemos tomar um chá ou algo do tipo antes que você cometa um erro e acabe arruinando a vida de uma inocente?" Pansy havia apelado para o senso de justiça dos grifinorios. Havia dado certo. Minerva a direcionou para sua sala e no caminho as duas passaram por um Snape carrancudo e curioso, mas nenhuma das duas disse nada. Pansy só rezava a Salazar para que a poção houvesse dado certo e que Draco ainda tivesse um daqueles chicletes de confusão do bolso, porque para que a professora esquecesse o que aconteceu, ele deveria estar muito confusa ou muito louca.

* * *

**N/A ..::Mel::..**

Genteeeee. Quê que isso? Pq o Black tem que ser tão safado, tão... cachorro!?! Fala sério, eu amo esse cara! *AbraçaEle*

**Ps:** Finalmente a Mel apareceu gente! Ehhh! xD

È que eu sumo em dias de postagens...(Vai entender!)

Façam um favor para mim? Mandam nas reviews dizendo que shippers vocês gostariam de ver mais no . Okay? =**

Amo vcs.

Comentem, sim.

Quando você não comenta, pelo menos uma entre dez autoras morrem.

Não deixem que essas** duas** autoras morram.

Colaborem.

Apertar esse lindo botaozinho verde não doi nadinha, falo por experiência própria.


End file.
